Gol D. Roger
Gol D. Roger beter bekend als Gold Roger, was de vorige Pirates 'Lord en de voormalige eigenaar van de legendarische schat, het One Piece. Roger was de kapitein van de Roger Pirates Crew, de enige bemanning die het einde van de Grand Line had bereikt en Rough Tell bereikte. Hij was ook de vader van Portgas D. Ace, een kind dat hij had met Portgas D. Rouge. Verschijning Gol D. Roger heeft zwarte snorren, die eigenlijk zijn neushaar zijn, vrij lang en zwart haar. Hij bezit een rood jasje en heeft een piratenhoed waarop zijn Jolly Roger is genaaid. We zien zijn ogen niet vaak vooral in de serie. Hij glimlacht altijd, zelfs op de dag van zijn executie op het moment van zijn overlijden. thumb|gezicht van Gol D. Roger Persoonlijkheid Hij was erg moedig en vreesde de dood helemaal niet omdat hij zelf naar de marine ging. Bovendien, net zoals we zagen op de dag van zijn executie, tot zijn dood, verliet zijn glimlach hem nooit. Alle mensen die Roger kenden en vervolgens Luffy ontmoetten, maakten de verbinding tussen de twee (door hun onvoorzichtigheid en hun charisma). Toen Ace aan Whitebeard onthulde dat hij de zoon van Roger was, merkte Whitebeard op dat hun temperamenten niet hetzelfde waren. Ze hebben echter beiden de gewoonte om "nooit te vluchten" om te voorkomen dat hun vijanden aanvallen op wat hen dierbaar is en gemakkelijk reageren op provocaties. Roger was ook een man die graag dingen deed met zwier (zoals zijn rivaal Navy: Garp) en hoewel hij stervende was, was hij echt gelukkig en trots op zijn titel van Pirates Lord. Hoewel het nooit werd getoond, was Roger een formidabele vijand (en nog meer wanneer hij boos was, een echte demon na Garp). Het bewijs is het bloedbad van Squardo's bemanning (we weten niet of er een bepaalde reden is). Roger was blijkbaar erg boos en kon wraak nemen alleen maar omdat hij was beledigd door een van zijn vrienden. Volgens Garp, toen hij boos was, kon hij gewelddadig en zelfzuchtig zijn, maar zijn acties waren puur en precies zoals die van een kind Geschiedenis Als de wereld van One Piece gevuld is met piraten om meer te weten over wat te doen, heeft één en slechts één man de titel van Lord of Pirates: Gol D. Roger! Een uitzonderlijke en legendarische piraat, zijn schip is de enige die het legendarische eiland Rough-Tell heeft bereikt. Zijn echte naam was Gol D. Roger en hij maakte deel uit van degenen die bewoond werden door de Wil van de D. Hij moest buitengewoon humeurig zijn, want zelfs op het moment van executie bleef hij lachen en bespot alle mensen die hem kwamen zien gaan in de andere wereld. Hij was niet bang voor de dood en leek het feit te aanvaarden dat hij heel snel zou sterven. Naast de steiger, net voordat hij stierf, gooide hij een beroemde zin naar de menigte die de wereld veranderde: "Mijn schatkist, ik laat het aan jou over, als je wilt! Vind het, ik liet het ergens achter in deze enorme wereld !! " En dus viel er een gigantische golf van piraat zonder precedent over de hele wereld! Of zijn schat, het One Piece, echt bestaat of niet, maakt uiteindelijk niet uit, omdat Gol D. Roger de harten heeft ontstoken van al diegenen die hongerig zijn naar veroveringen en avonturen. En sommigen willen zelfs hun titel van Pirates 'Lord aannemen Dit is wat Silvers Rayleigh naar Luffy en zijn vrienden vertelde tijdens hun tussenstop in Sabaody: Gol D. Roger was de kapitein van de Roger Pirates en aan boord van hun schip, de Oro Jackson gebouwd door de scheepsbouwkundige Tom van Water Seven, zij waren de enigen die het eiland Rough-Tell hebben bereikt. Zijn tweede was de legendarische "King van Darkness", Silvers Rayleigh, en zijn bemanning gerekend als mossen Shanks de Roux en Baggy de Clown. Het verhaal van zijn laatste reis naar Grandline baarde zijn legende. Inderdaad, op een dag raakte een dodelijke en ongeneselijke ziekte hem, waardoor hij nog maar een paar jaar te leven had. Hij besloot te doen wat niemand ooit had gedaan: teruggaan van het begin van Grandline naar Rough-Tell, het laatste eiland dat nog nooit iemand had bereikt. Het was 26 jaar geleden, vier jaar voor zijn dood. Bij de ingang van Grandline rekruteerde hij Crocus om voor hem te zorgen tijdens deze laatste reis. Roger en zijn team hebben alle obstakels overwonnen. Hun beroemdste en formidabelste vijanden waren vice-admiraal Monkey D. Garp en de piraat White Beard. Toen bereikten ze Rough-Tell en ontdekten ware geschiedenis. Geen van hen was een archeoloog, maar Roger had de kracht om de stem van alle dingen te horen en zo verbrak hij het geheim van de Poneglyph. Niettemin, gelovend dat het niet hun rol was als "louter" piraten om dit geheim aan de wereld te onthullen, besloten ze het voor zichzelf te houden. Deze buitengewone prestatie stond Roger toe de titel van Lord of Pirates te bemachtigen. Dan, drie jaar na het begin van deze laatste reis, kiest Roger ervoor om zijn bemanning te ontbinden en bereidt zich voor op zijn dood. Een jaar ging voorbij en toen besloot hij naar de marine te gaan. Hij wilde de top van zijn leven als piraat en een onvergetelijke herinnering achterlaten in de wereld. Terwijl de marine dacht dat de executie de vlam van piraterij zou doven, gooide Roger op het schavot met een onvoorstelbare glimlach de beroemde uitdrukking die de wereld van piraterij zou ontsteken en een nieuwe golf van piraten zou lanceren zoals wij niet deden nooit gezien! Silvers Rayleigh lachte nooit zo veel, huilde en dronk net zo veel als die dag thumb|Gol D. Roger tijdens zijn executie Gol D. Roger was een geweldige heer: hoewel ze zijn vijanden waren, maakte hij Garp en Whitebeard de bewaarders van zijn ultieme geheimen! Bij Garp vroeg Roger hem om voor zijn kind Portga D. Ace te zorgen. Zijn metgezel, Portgas D. Rouge, was inderdaad zwanger van hem en een kind is niet verantwoordelijk voor de misdaden van zijn ouders, hij volgt zijn eigen lot. Een man van hart, Garp aanvaard en was zo aanwezig toen Portgas D. Rouge dit kind baarde: . Rouge overleefde de niet en Garp nam de baby over en vertrouwde hem toe aan Dadan zodat hij ver van het tumult van de hoge sferen zou worden opgewekt. Whitebeard bood Roger aan om hem het geheim van Rough-Tell te vertellen, maar Newgate weigerde omdat hij niet geïnteresseerd was. Hij vroeg echter de betekenis van de "D" en Roger onthulde het hem. Dit is hoe Whitebeard de bewaarder werd van Roger's wil voor de toekomst en het 'verwachte' om het geheim van Rough-Tell te onthullen! Eindelijk legde Garp aan Dadan een bijzonderheid uit van Roger's karakter, wat ongetwijfeld heeft bijgedragen aan zijn legende: Roger weigerde nog steeds de vlucht en gaf de voorkeur aan een vijand, zelfs als hij te sterk was in plaats van te vluchten. De reden hiervoor is dat achter hem hij zijn metgezellen te beschermen had en dat vluchtende, de vijand hen kon aanvallen, dus Roger gaf er de voorkeur aan om te vechten in plaats van de vijand "vrij" te laten. Roger kon "gek" worden toen hij zijn metgezellen aanviel en tijdens zijn carrière vernietigde hij hele legers van koninkrijken die zijn vrienden hadden durven minachten. In deze gevallen werd hij gewelddadig en veranderde hij in een echte demon wiens daden echter de zuiverheid hadden van die van een kind. Dus als voor de wereld Roger werd gezien als een demon vanwege deze aanvallen van geweld, won hij in ruil daarvoor het respect en het vertrouwen van zijn metgezellen en bondgenoten die klaar waren om hem naar de hel te volgen. en:Gol D. Roger ru:Гол Д. Роджер it:Gol D. Roger es:Gol D. Roger pt:Gol D. Roger pl:Gol D. Roger zh:哥爾·D·羅傑 id:Gol D. Roger de:Gol D. Roger ro:Gol D. Roger fr:Gol D. Roger